Blessyou
by sg1psychopath
Summary: PG just in case, half of SG-1 catch a cold. WIP


Blessyou  
  
A/N: As I sit here with a cold of my own, I decided to make SG-1 suffer. We always see them with life threatening illness and/or injury, but do we ever see any of them with a simple cold? No. OK, we see Daniel and his allergies, and I know they are a pain (having them severely myself, but they aren't as bad as colds, so here you go, a fic about SG-1 getting colds.  
  
~~##~~  
  
Sam stepped out of the 'gate onto the ramp. She was followed by the rest of SG-1. They were all soaked to the skin and very cold.  
  
"Welcome back SG-1."  
  
"Thank you Sir. Permission to go shower?"  
  
Hammond looked at them.  
  
"Permission granted. After check up at the infirmary. De-briefing in two hours."  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
SG-1 headed off to the showers. The men reached it first.  
  
"Sorry Carter, you can go after."  
  
"Great, I think I'll just go borrow the infirmary showers. If I know you, you'll be in there an hour."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Sam smiled and headed off to the infirmary.  
  
~~##~~  
  
"Hi Sam, you're early, aren't you going to shower?"  
  
Janet looked at her uncertainly.  
  
"I would if the male side of my team weren't hogging them."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Can I use the infirmary shower?"  
  
"Yep, go ahead. You know where everything is right?"  
  
"Yep, my clothes are in your office aren't they?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Sam traipsed off.  
  
~~##~~  
  
"Colonel, don't you think it's a bit mean to make Sam always wait till after we've finished?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"But."  
  
"But what? There are more of us than there are of her. It's only fair that the majority go first."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Anyway, she goes off and uses the infirmary shower, don't worry about her."  
  
"Well."  
  
~~##~~  
  
SG-1 were all sat in the infirmary, clean, dry and warm.  
  
"First Sam."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sam got here first, it's only fair that she's examined first."  
  
Jack looked unhappy.  
  
"Don't argue Colonel or I'll get out my big needles."  
  
That immediately silenced him.  
  
"How are you feeling Sam?"  
  
"Great thanks."  
  
"Open your mouth."  
  
~~##~~  
  
Ten minutes later Sam's check up had finished.  
  
"You're next Jonas."  
  
Jonas sat on the bed.  
  
"Any complaints?"  
  
"I have a bit of a sore throat."  
  
"Open."  
  
Janet looked down into Jonas's throat.  
  
"Hmm, I think you're getting a cold."  
  
"What's a cold?"  
  
Janet and the rest of SG-1 smiled.  
  
"You'll find out soon. Colonel, you're next."  
  
"Any complaints?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Open."  
  
Janet looked into his throat. She shook her head again.  
  
"Colonel, I'm afraid you are too."  
  
"Noooo."  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Great."  
  
"Teal'C?"  
  
"I am fine?"  
  
"Open."  
  
"Good, no signs of a cold. I'll just finish your examinations and you can go. Try to keep away from everybody and keep plenty of tissues around. I don't want a cold epidemic on my hands. If I find you walking about without a reason, I'll quarantine you."  
  
"Great."  
  
~~##~~  
  
SG-1 were all sat around in the briefing room. Sam and Teal'C were sat opposite and at the other end of the table to Jonas and Jack. They were kept together, away from everyone else.  
  
"What happened then SG-1?"  
  
"It was wet, it was cold, and there were trees."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
SG-1 looked blank.  
  
"Can anybody elaborate?"  
  
"There's nothing to elaborate on Sir. It was just like the Colonel said. There was nothing of scientific interest."  
  
"If that's all I think it would be a good idea for you to have some downtime. I would like you to all stay on base though. We never know whether what you have got is alien or just a common cold. I think it would also be a good idea to keep away from as many people as possible."  
  
"OK."  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
SG-1 stood up and left.  
  
Jonas, Jack and Teal'C headed to their rooms, and Sam headed to her lab.  
  
~~##~~  
  
Sam was sat in her lab when the phone rang. She picked it up.  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Hi Carter."  
  
"How are you Sir?"  
  
She heard a sneeze.  
  
"Bless. That was Jonas."  
  
"I gathered that. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, we're running out of tissues."  
  
"Your point?"  
  
"We're running out of tissues."  
  
"Haha. You know what I mean."  
  
"No I don't."  
  
"Of course you don't. What do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"Well, you could get us some."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because we're ill?"  
  
"Not good enough. Whenever I'm ill you don't do anything for me."  
  
"That's because you don't ask."  
  
"Yeh right, I think you'll find it's because you ignore me."  
  
"Are you going to get us some or not?"  
  
"No way."  
  
"Jonas wants to talk to you."  
  
There was silence as the phone was passed.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Jonas, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well, um."  
  
"Um what?"  
  
"There's a particularly annoying thing about being with a certain person."  
  
"Ah yes I can understand that."  
  
Jonas sneezed.  
  
"Blessyou."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I seem to be getting this 'cold' more severely than the Colonel."  
  
"It might be because of the slight differences in you and us."  
  
"Well, It's a pain."  
  
"I'll get Janet to come take a look at you."  
  
"Great thanks."  
  
"Jonas get back over here, did you take the last tissue?"  
  
Sam heard a yelp down the phone.  
  
"Got to go."  
  
Sam heard the phone being dropped, then she heard another yelp then a shout. She decided to shout down the phone.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP, IT'S ONLY A DAMN COLD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"  
  
She hung up and smiled to herself. Men could be such wimps sometimes. 


End file.
